Won't Fool Me Again
by DiablaDemonio
Summary: She was betrayed twice, first her most faithful servants, now the man she loved. But what happen when they encounter again...? But from a different dimension?


The scenes of the bloody smell disgusted her as her fellow demons lay dead in front her throne, she sighed and a playful smirk appeared on her face as she smiled cheerfully at her subjects," This," she said sweetly with a hint of her rage," Is what you would earn for betraying me." Slowly her hand grabbed to the nearest dead body, it's the body of the man she once loved, Ciel, his face surprisingly calm,and his shirt was tattered with blood, and the worse of all, he was nothing but a puppet now.

" See that? This soul will be damned in the demon realm for eternity!" She shouted, but her voice cracked a bit, however, no one actually notice that, they are busily looking at lifeless puppet in her hands.

For a milliseconds, no one dares to make a sound.

Then all the sudden, someone from the crowd break the silence as they shouted.

" All hails to Luciela L. R. Sourcream!"

Then, followed by another demons, one by one they shouted.

" All hails to Luciela L. R. Sourcream!"

" All hails to Luciela L. R. Sourcream!"

Then, not for long, all the demons all chanting her name," All hails to Queen Luciela!"

Luciela smiled, she dropped the body, and seated on her throne again,crossing her legs, she watched the demons chanted her names over and over again. But it somehow sicken her. They chant her name because she was a stronger leader above anyone. Not because they are loyal to her. But then, she was humiliated by that thought, why would she would think anyone actually would be her side no matter what? We are demons, and demons does not have feelings, they only would follow the strong, and they would do anything to get power even it means to kill or harm.

She was foolish back then, betrayed by her trusted servant, Karis, and lost her throne, she used all the power she could muster to escape the demon realm and, fall into the human world, there is when she met Ciel, the man who sheltered her and protected her from the demons who tried to assassinate her. However, he failed to do so and get himself killed. Maybe it was better if he stayed dead. Maybe it's better if she had yearned to bring him back into life. Maybe it was better if she didn't sign a contract with him and turn him into a demon. Maybe...maybe...it's already wrong to meet him even from the start.

She thought he was different, different from the others, but she was wrong.

She still remember, the day he betrayed her, the day her heart broke completely.

It was a moonless night, and they were fighting the demons and on the verge of losing, after all, just two people fighting an entire demon army isn't a brilliant plan at ALL.

" You won't win! Karis!" She screamed as she charged at her once faithful servant that betrayed her. Karis only smiled," Really? My lady, it would be the best if you would surrender." Luciela gritted her teeth and yelled," Soul Eruption!" All the sudden, thousands of mysterious souls appeared from the ground and aimed toward Karis.

"...!" Karis, who was taken by surprise, slammed into the nearest tree and the tree came crashing down on her.

All the demons suddenly froze, they stared as Luciela walked to their fallen leader, Luciela stared Karis right in the eye as she mouthed heavily,"You will pay for betraying me..." She raised her bloodstained claw.

She expected some reaction, maybe some fear, but Karis only laughed.

" Look behind you, lady Luciela."

Stopped in fear, she turned around, just in time to see Ciel pointed her blade at her. Her eyes widen as her mouth went speechless.

"...Ciel...?"

A small chuckled come from Karis as she got up elegantly," Mmm..." She said as she patted all the dust away," Isn't it just wonderful? To see our former queen's pathetic face."

A few demons laughed at the humorless joke.

"Ciel...why...?" Luciela whispered as she stared into his eye, only felt that his eye is no longer belong to the Ciel that she known," Why do you betray me...?"

" You turn me into this..." Ciel whispered, his voice was cold and deep," You are the one..."

At that moment, she knew it. She knew that she was betrayed by someone she trusted again, with rage boiling in her body, she screamed and slashed Ciel with her claw, Ciel, who didn't even bothered to avoid the attack, stand there calmly and took that attack, and blood splattered around Luciela as a new dead body was added into the battlefield.

Without knowing it, but hatred and disgust gathered around Luciela, her body started glowing as she turned to Karis again, body shaking madly. Karis, feeling something isn't right, instinctively backed away," Y...you...what's wrong with you?!" She stuttered," P-" Before Karis could say anything, Luciela delivered the final blow, Luciela slammed the claw down the ground, and all the sudden, the ground rumbled and a huge demonic energy was released.

Karis screamed as she distingushed in the demonic energy, slowly her voice was muted and the battlefield went quiet,so quiet you could hear Luciela's small chuckle. The chuckle slowly became an insane laugh. She don't know why, but she laughed, she wanted to stop. But she can't somehow. She felt pleasure only to see all the dead bodies around her, and the silence that looked upon her, it felt so wrong though, she does not understand why she's laughing when she was just betrayed by her most trusted person. Maybe it's that feeling, the feeling that felt so nice and familiar, that kind of feeling which makes her a demon.

She felt pleasure just to get betrayed.

"Heheheh...witness this, my fellow subjects! This is the power held only by the true demonic royalty!"


End file.
